Episode 286 (9th September 1963)
Plot Lucille rushes into the flat and tells Sheila where Neil is but she isn't bothered. Doreen is furious at Lucille's interference and throws her out. Len carries out some repairs in the Mission and finds dry rot. Swindley confides in him and tells him he's finding the work hard at Gamma Garments' head office due to his age. Len suggests he should consider returning to the Rosamund Street shop as it won't adversely affect Emily. Len and Albert tease Harry in his new chauffeur's uniform. Elsie and Len ignore each other in the Rovers although they both desperately want to break the ice with each other. Swindley questions Emily who doesn't notice his unhappiness and enthuses over how much she enjoys being manageress. Sheila owes money to both Florrie and Doreen. They regret not writing to Mrs Birtles about her daughter's problems. Doreen loses her temper with Sheila over not returning to work and threatens to contact her mother. Ken suggests tough love should do the trick with Sheila. Florrie is pleased when Sheila returns to Elliston's and invites her back for her dinner. A flustered Emily goes to her first head office management meeting. Swindley calls into the shop and doesn't like some of the changes that Emily has made. Annie, Florrie and Val feel the worst is over with Sheila but she returns from work in hysterics after having been sacked for taking too much time off. Val tells Doreen the news. Emily returns in a subdued mood from head office having heard how unhappy Swindley is there with his treatment from the younger staff. She feels guilty at running the shop herself and wonders what she can do to help. Doreen hopes she takes no drastic action. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Mr Swindley - Arthur Lowe Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Corner Shop *15a Coronation Street - Bedsit and stairs *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Side room *Rosamund Street *Gamma Garments - Shop and back room Notes *First appearance of Leonard Swindley since 5th June 1963. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Minnie Caldwell (Margot Bryant) and Martha Longhurst (Lynne Carol). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Swindley re-visits his old haunts, and Miss Nugent has doubts *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,284,000 homes (joint 1st place with 11th September 1963). Category:1963 episodes